Между прошлым и будущим
by In vitro
Summary: продолжение фанфика "Сингулярность"
1. Chapter 1

_**Название: **_Между прошлым и будущим

_**Автор: **_In vitro

_**Жанры: **_драма, фантастика, психология; джен, гет; слеш/юст – на усмотрение читателей

_**Рейтинг: **_PG-13

_**Персонажи: **_Диб, Зим, Гир и др.

_**Размер: **_миди (3 главы и эпилог, ~ 12 тыс. слов)

_**Права: **_Все права на Invader Zim принадлежат Nickelodeon.

_**Аннотация**_**: **продолжение фанфика «Сингулярность»

_**От автора**_**: **

Альтернативность финала «Сингулярности» предусматривает два направления продолжения истории - в зависимости от того, верить в предопределенность судьбы или нет. Если в конце седьмой главы Диб немного слукавил Газ о состоянии своей памяти и при разговоре с отцом поступит именно так, как размышлял в начале пятой главы, то, вполне возможно, событий первой, третей и, собственно, пятой глав не произойдет.

В сиквеле рассматривается вариант продолжения истории по хронологии именно после пятой главы.

_You don't have to worry about me anymore, ZIM.__ (c) Mopiness of Doom_

**Глава**** 1**

По подсчетам Диба, уже прошло пять суток с тех пор, как он очнулся в новом месте, в антураже которого преобладала знакомая малиново-фиолетовая кислотная гамма цветов.

В лучшем случае он рассчитывал, открыв глаза, увидеть белые или серые стены медчасти какого-нибудь спецучреждения для ограничения воли. В худшем – не открыть их вовсе. Но чего он совершенно не ожидал – это вновь оказаться на иркенской базе.

То, что эти реалии Дибу не снились, подтвердил Гир: на радостях, что человек пришел в себя, робот взял старт и с разгона весьма чувствительно приземлился на живот Диба, лежавшего на лежаке под капельницами. Однако на последующие расспросы Диба иркенский робот отвечал уклончиво, постоянно норовя поиграть то с клубком из красных ниток, который носил в своей голове и вынимал, когда заходил в медицинский модуль, где находился человек, то с системами диагностики и прочим оборудованием.

За несколько дней осознанного пребывания Диба на неизвестной иркенской локации Гир перешел в адекватное состояние СИР всего раз и ненадолго. Хотя робот наведывался к нему довольно часто, раз по пять в день, все толковое, что Дибу удалось разузнать относительно событий, предшествующих его появлению здесь, состояло в том, что месторасположение этой локации находится далеко от США, что у Диба была черепно-мозговая травма, а землянин пока не должен вставать. А также, что Гиру жалко делиться едой, пригодной для поедания людьми, но хозяин приказал.

Насчет состояния Зима робот ничего не рассказал, а Диб не спрашивал. По большому счету он был попросту не готов к любой информации относительно судьбы пришельца, который, судя по словам СИРа-Гира, отдал приказ забрать на космокатер и вылечить не только себя, но и человека. А отдал иркенец это распоряжение аккурат перед тем, как робота послали в длительный вояж на Ворт за сложным оборудованием для проведения будущей спасательной операции. И все же, что-то в сердце Диба екнуло, когда он понял, что иркенец остался жив.

Диб терялся в догадках, откуда Зим узнал, что через определенное время ему понадобится определенная помощь. То есть, им обоим… Увы, болтовню Гира было очень сложно разобрать, тем более, что робот постоянно отвлекался на какие-то кулинарные темы, тараторил и вовсе бессмысленные словосочетания, а в ответ на более настойчивые расспросы резко умолкал, заявляя, что он запрограммирован только на поедание конфет. В конце концов, Диб решил разузнать все лично у Зима (если тот, конечно, сможет и захочет ответить на его вопросы), когда будет в состоянии твердо стоять на ногах и передвигаться по лабиринтам коридоров этой базы.

Спуститься с лежака он смог уже на второй день после того как очнулся, но из-за тошноты, слабости и головокружения был вынужден вернуться обратно. Благо, иркенская машинерия угадывала его намерения и при необходимости помогала справляться с естественными нуждами, совершала экспресс-чистку одежды, а искусственный интеллект Компьютера несколько раз в день проводил диагностику состояния организма и корректировал курс лечения. При желании Диб мог заниматься и аутомониторингом через интерфейс планшета, который висел над его койкой. Гир сообщил, что в гаджете еще и игры имеются, но у Диба все еще слишком кружилась голова для подобных развлечений.

Он много спал, а в остальное время, когда оставался наедине, пытался собрать в одно целое разрозненные куски воспоминаний. К сожалению, событий, которые предшествовали работе в правительственном военном комплексе над исследованием Зима и произошли во время его предыдущего пленения иркенцем, Диб почти не помнил. Однако смутно догадывался, что между странным заблаговременным приказом Гиру о спасении, следующим за этим похищением врага, затем поимкой властями и самим спасением была какая-то заковыристая замкнутая связь. Но как Диб ни пытался напрягать память, он не мог вспомнить, что произошло между ним и Зимом за время пребывания в качестве подопытного кролика на иркенской орбитальной станции, и при этом не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это важно.

Стимул побыстрее подняться на ноги был очень сильный, к тому же развитые иркенские медицинские технологии делали свои чудеса очень быстро, нарастив поврежденные ткани и в кратчайшие сроки восстановив функциональность человеческого мозга до показателей нормы. На пятый день, по пересчету на земное времяисчисление, когда Диб проснулся, Компьютер сообщил ему, что терапия завершена.

Впрочем, еще на четвертый день Диб уже чувствовал, что мог бы пройтись по коридору без страха упасть, но искусственный интеллект предупредил, что по всем диагностическим параметрам выпускать человека рано, и заблокировал выход из модуля. Дибу пришлось смириться и разминать затекшие конечности в пределах опротивевшего до крайности лазарета, а также развлекать назойливого Гира. Но уже на следующий день, как только Диб съел свой завтрак, Компьютер дал добро, и пленник покинул опостылевшее помещение.

На планшете, который Диб прихватил с собой, была подробная карта базы. Он изучил ее заблаговременно, как только Гир сообщил ему, что про схемы следует не говорить - на них нужно смотреть.

Эта база отличалась от нью-йоркской, к которой Диб давно привык и знал как свои пять пальцев. Она была более компактной в плане длинны переходов и количества уровней, да и помещений было меньше, но в то же время они были большими по размеру. Ядро находилось, как и следовало ожидать, на самом нижнем уровне, инженерные и складские помещения – выше, лаборатории и медицинские модули – на минус втором этаже, а на минус первом – док для космокатера и обслуживающая полеты автоматическая техника. Из плана базы следовало, что надземная часть одноэтажная и встроена в какую-то твердую минеральную породу. Что касается личных кабинетов Зима, то они были разбросаны по всем уровням. Поэтому Диб решил обойти все по очереди.

На первом же попавшемся подъемнике он спустился в самый низ - к Ядру, но вход в зону управления был для Диба заблокирован. Неудача постигла его и при проверке большинства функциональных помещений на следующем уровне. Диб начал проверку с самого низа, рассчитывая морально подготовится к встрече с Зимом в каком-нибудь другом медицинском крыле – вряд ли за пять дней при столь серьезных телесных повреждениях иркенец успел полностью восстановиться. Однако, обойдя все помещения исследовательской зоны, Диб иркенца не нашел, зато успел изрядно устать.

Присев на табурет в лаборатории, заставленной банками с законсервированными образцами земной тропической флоры, он начал было маркировать на планшете места базы, которые уже обошел, как вдруг услышал скребущий шум над головой. Не успел Диб испугаться и отпрыгнуть в сторону, как ему на руки с потолка свалился иркенский робот, который сегодня еще не успел проведать «землянИна» - как Гир в последние дни почему-то называл Диба.

Диб, немного переведя дух от этой внезапной встречи, решил больше не заниматься слепыми поисками, а попытаться расспросить Гира, раз уж Компьютер отказывался предоставлять Дибу информацию о местонахождении хозяина.

- О! Ты тута! И я тута! Мы тута! Здорово, да? И ты здоров, да? - робот довольно чувствительно потрепал Диба за щеку, затем скатился с его коленей на пол и, достав из головы пригоршню арахиса, стал сосредоточенно пережевывать ядра ореха, профессионально разбрасывая во все стороны скорлупу по стерильно чистой поверхности пола.

- Привет, Гир! – поздоровался Диб. – Да, вроде уже здоров и решил немного прогуляться, раз Компьютер не запрещает… А ты Зима сегодня не видел?

Гир на мгновение отвлекся от своего увлекательного занятия и, глядя на Диба снизу вверх, мерцая яркими бирюзовыми глазами, вытянул жидкометаллические губы дудочкой.

- Хозяина? Да он в пещере, ловит ры-б-бу-у!

Диб давно привык к тому, что состояние сознания иркенского робота постоянно колебалось от «полный неадекват» до «неадекват», но чаще всего все же стремилось к первому варианту. Чтобы что-то конкретно выяснить, зачастую нужно было приложить немало терпения, а результат не всегда оправдывал надежды.

- Ты меня проведешь?

- А потанцуешь? – широко улыбнулся робот.

Диб вздохнул.

- Гир, мне уже двадцать семь лет, я взрослый дядька с научной степенью, ну какие еще танцы?

- Танцы! Танцы! Танцы! Танцы!.. – полоумный робот тут же вошел в раж, настойчиво требуя выполнения своей затеи.

Однако едва Диб задумался о действительной необходимости демонстрации каких-нибудь па, Гир схватил его за руку и, несмотря на субтильную комплекцию, с небывалой силой потащил к ближайшему подъемнику.

- Пошли, пошли уже! Потанцуешь, когда будешь совсем здоров!

Подъем на надземный уровень занял всего пять секунд, но за это время ладони Диба успели увлажниться - он стал нервничать. До сих пор он умудрялся оставаться совершенно спокойным и собранным. Он не знал, было ли это самообманчивое хладнокровие следствием пережитого стресса либо воздействия лекарственных веществ, которые ему дважды в день в виде инфузий вводила иркенская оздоровительная система в рамках программы реабилитации человеческого организма после перенесенной травмы.

Даже самые мрачные мысли о полном провале на работе, неизвестности пребывания в плену и перспектив дальнейшего будущего не вызывали у него особого эмоционального отклика, как и размышления о том, что случилось с Зимом. Однако по мере реального приближения к источнику всех своих злоключений Диб почувствовал, что пелена безразличия резко сходит на нет. И вот когда иркенский робот ретиво подтолкнул его к проему, ведущему в помещение, похожее на кабинет, Диб понятия не имел, что же он все-таки ожидает там увидеть и что хочет сказать Зиму.

В первую очередь наверное…

- Можно?

- Люди обычно стучат, - из глубины помещения раздался знакомый звонкий четкий голос с едва уловимым неопределенным акцентом. – Впрочем, прошу.

Однако Диб, казалось, забыл, как ходить. По идее, следовало бы поспорить о том, что, собственно, никакой двери, чтобы в нее постучать, нигде поблизости не было, ведь они с Гиром поднялись из-под пола. Но Диб промолчал, с трудом проглотив комок в горле, вытирая влажные ладони о подол своей туники – верхней части медицинского костюма, который он был вынужден продолжать носить за неимением другой одежды; к счастью, верхние слои, запачканные было в его и иркенской крови, были утилизированы.

Диб был шокирован. Он однозначно не ожидал, что Зим вот так сразу захочет и будет с ним разговаривать. Наверное, он был уверен в том, что иркенец, если окажется в состоянии, прибьет его на месте или поручит это сделать Компьютеру.

Впрочем, если бы захотел, Зим мог бы это сделать уже миллион раз. И, конечно, не разрешал бы роботу спасать Диба и помещать в медицинский модуль для восстановления здоровья.

- Мастер, я доставил… доставил… что я доставил? – засомневался Гир. - А, ну я пошел?

- Да, Гир, - снова раздался голос Зима из глубины помещения. - Я скоро спущусь.

Диб тем временем успел немного осмотреться.

Этот кабинет был самым большим по размеру по сравнению с остальными помещениями, в которых он успел побывать раньше, однако учитывая, что это был надземный этаж, почему-то никаких внешних окон либо дверей здесь не наблюдалось в помине. Одна стенка была полностью завешена чем-то вроде жалюзи, но Диб не припоминал, чтобы Зим боялся солнечного света.

Впрочем, через секунду он уже понял, почему иркенец не включал центральное искусственное освещение и сумерничал – тот играл в компьютерную игру. На противоположной стене проекторный экран показывал что-то вроде аквариума, а Зим, клацая правой рукой по игровой панели, расположенной на подлокотнике кресла, играл за небольшую акулу, пожирая ею меньших рыбешек и увиливая от больших по размеру хищников. Его левая рука лежала неподвижно на другом подлокотнике, но не была облачена в привычную черную сенсорную перчатку, как правая, а выглядела так, будто на нее наложили гипс до плеча. Угол обозрения и недостаток освещения пока не позволяли Дибу разглядеть лицо иркенца.

Очевидно, что Зим был действительно необычайно увлечен игрой, раз даже не пошевелился, когда его давний враг свободно подошел по узкому короткому проходу в непосредственно кабинет, ближе к креслу, в котором иркенец сидел. Но когда Диб положил руку Зиму на плечо – просто чтобы в очередной раз удостовериться, что все это не сон и иркенец действительно жив и в удовлетворительной физической кондиции, - тот содрогнулся всем телом.

Диб и сам передернулся и тут же убрал руку, ругая себя за излишнюю недопустимую в данный момент фамильярность – после всего, что иркенец натерпелся от него, следовало ожидать подобной реакции, если не хуже. На самом деле Диб хотел бы на радостях, что иркенец оказался жив, как-то более бурно это продемонстрировать, но, разумеется, не мог себе такого позволить. Он не имел права. Еще несколько дней назад он целенаправленно, как никогда раньше, пытался убить Зима.

Поэтому Диб остался стоять там, где стоял – у кресла, немного в стороне.

- Ты… ты снова разговариваешь со мной, – чтобы заполнить повисшую в воздухе паузу он не нашел в данный момент ничего более умного, как констатировать очевидные вещи.

- У-гу, - не отрываясь от поглощения форели, с небольшой задержкой сухо подтвердил. – Для тебя – загадочный непредсказуемый элемент непостоянности.

Дальнейших объяснений не последовало. Диб отметил про себя, что Зим, казалось, не ожидал от несостоявшегося убийцы никакой агрессии… И, разумеется, был прав.

Диб вздохнул – чем раньше они расставят все остальные точки над «и», тем лучше.

- Я снова твой пленник?

- Нет, - в голосе иркенца, казалось, прозвучало искреннее удивление. – Человеко-Диб может делать все, что хочет.

Диб в свою очередь удивился очередному неожиданному повороту событий.

- То есть, я могу свободно уйти с твоей базы? – переспросил он.

- Уходи, - кивнул сам себе Зим. – Если, конечно, сможешь.

Иркенец, обходя своей акулой ветвистые заросли ламинарии, нажал на паузу, но прежде чем жалюзи, прикрывающие фронтальную стену, открылись, Диб уже понял, что в показном радушии врага, как и следовало ожидать, крылся подвох.

Слишком яркий с непривычки солнечный свет залил помещение, демонстрируя тем наблюдателям, кто находился по ту сторону защитного стекла, бесконечную красную пыль окружающих пустынных ландшафтов и желто-оранжевое небо. На родной планете Диба таких неземных красот точно не водилось.

- Выходит, ты построил запасную базу на Марсе, - он высказал первую же пришедшую на ум догадку.

Иркенец снова кивнул, но по-прежнему продолжал разговор не оборачиваясь к Дибу, разглядывая хитросплетение проводки на стене, куда раньше проецировалось изображение игры.

- Удобно, не правда ли? – весело спросил он. - Раз уж пришлось вернуть эту никчемную в боевом плане планетку на место, почему бы не построить здесь что-нибудь значительное, раз люди до сих пор не способны… Так что, Диб все еще хочет уйти?

- Я хочу вернуться на Землю, - конечно, в вопросе Зима крылся неприкрытый сарказм, но Диб не собирался идти у иркенца на поводу. Во всяком случае, не вестись на откровенные глупости.

Также он не собирался ничего врать или юлить. Он еще не достаточно набрался сил для того, чтобы вести с иркенцем какие-либо войны, фактические или ментальные, не важно, что там себе Зим думал. А вот иркенец, очевидно, чувствовал себя преотлично.

- Хм… Значит, вернешься на Землю? – задумчиво произнес Зим. - Но тогда ты попадешь к своим БЫВШИМ друзьям в ФБР, а они вряд ли предложат тебе нового пришельца для проведения мучительных опытов.

Диб нахмурился – Зим снова попал в болевую точку. Но если начать сейчас на него злиться – ничего путного не выйдет. А терять обещанную свободу перемещений вследствие каких-либо агрессивных слов или действий очень не хотелось.

- Зачем ты меня вытащил оттуда? – спросил в лоб Диб следующий пункт из миллиона вопросов относительно ближайших событий, который его крайне волновал.

- Не я, а Гир, - уточнил Зим.

- Но по твоему приказу.

- Ну… - иркенец резко крутнулся в кресле, и тогда Диб наконец смог его хорошенько полноценно рассмотреть.

Диб отлично помнил Зима в крайне плачевном состоянии, и, возможно, именно поэтому тихо ахнул, когда увидел, что тот, по крайней мере внешне, теперь выглядит почти замечательно. Хотя прошло всего несколько дней, новый глазной имплантат ничем не отличался от старого, вырванная антенна почти отросла заново, а кожа полностью восстановила свой цвет и структуру. Зим все еще недостаточно набрал в весе, а левую неподвижную руку обтягивала фиксирующая металлоконструкция, но в целом создавалось впечатление, что новый Компьютер и пак отлично поработали над восстановлением здоровья хозяина.

Диб подловил себя на мысли о том, что невольно заулыбался, а Зим тут же зеркально улыбнулся ему в ответ. Когда иркенец снова начал говорить, Диб отметил, что язык Зима, который было отрезали, тоже восстановился, лишь полоски на отросшем кончике были немного светлее прежних.

- Это было нужно для завершения опыта.

- Какого? – уточнил Диб. - Разрешить поймать себя властям и довести до предела?

Зим, казалось, искренне удивился, округлив и без того огромные глаза.

- Ты до сих пор не понял?

- Возможно, я бы понял, но, вообще-то, я очень многого не помню, - честно признался Диб, почесывая выбритый иркенской машинерией затылок, в том месте, где раньше была рана от удара прикладом автомата. - Знаешь ли, за последние несколько месяцев у меня уже вторая серьезная черепно-мозговая травма… Может, все же объяснишь, что происходит? Какого хрена ты меня спас после всего, что я с тобой сделал, и что будет со мной дальше? Почему…

- Нет, - резко отрезал Зим.

Диб чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Разумеется, он не ожидал такого решительного отказа. Ему даже показалось, что в тоне этого короткого «нет» прозвучало сильное разочарование.

В помещении снова воцарилась тишина. Иркенец склонил голову на бок и пристально смотрел на своего врага, возвышающегося над ним, находившегося на расстоянии считанного метра. Диб в свою очередь растерянно смотрел на иркенца. Он был совершенно сбит с толку.

Почему Зим настолько безрассуден, что разрешает врагу безропотно разгуливать по секретной базе, пользоваться оборудованием, так близко подходить к себе? Неужели иркенец настолько уверен в том, что Диб его снова не предаст, не сделает какую-нибудь гадость, ведь человек неоднократно именно так и поступал в случаях, если Зим в чем-либо допускал слабость.

- Слушай, Зим, давай начистоту… - вздохнул Диб, осознав, что затянувшаяся игра в гляделки может продолжаться до бесконечности. - Я хочу сказать, что то, что я делал с тобой, было… скажем, неправильно. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, а?.. Я был очень зол за мое похищение, ты ведь проводил на мне какие-то мерзкие опыты, не помню, правда, какие именно. Но затем… Я решил убить тебя не потому, что это являлось мечтой всей моей жизни. Просто я хотел…

Зим скривился, будто воды проглотил.

- А теперь ты хочешь вернуться на Землю, - он снова перебил Диба и, таким образом, прервал неуклюжие чистосердечные попытки человека объяснить свои поступки. - И уже придумал, как это сделать, верно?

На самом деле, отлеживаясь на койке в ожидании восстановления физических сил, Диб, разумеется, прикидывал варианты побега из плена, так как с большой долей вероятности рассчитывал, что его будут удерживать в новой «клетке» насильно. Все они сводились к тому, что придется тем или иным образом в очередной раз обмануть бдительность Зима, и, если Диб действительно хочет вернуться домой и попытаться восстановить репутацию, то у него появится шанс оправдаться перед властями. Он может заявить на проверке полиграфом, что действовал под экстрасенсорным влиянием пришельца. Далеко не факт, конечно, что после этого его оправдают и не сотрут в порошок, причем буквально. Но, в любом случае, чтобы увеличить свои шансы, ему, похоже, придется… вернуть Зима обратно в научно-исследовательский комплекс.

Иркенец, тем временем, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил свои рассуждения.

- Например, ты мог подумать об уменьшении до наноуровня и последующем поселении с микробами. Затем. Если изменить кожу, черты лица, волосы – можно создать другую личность, а с помощью твоих познаний в хакерстве - загрузиться в земную базу данных. Тебе сделать это не предоставит проблем. Иркенские технологии позволяют откорректировать человеческий генотип – и твои друзья ФБР-щики никогда не смогут доказать, что ты – это тот самый Диб. Затем. Ты мог бы подумать о том, чтобы воспользоваться еще одним чудом иркенских высоких технологий - аппаратом для маскировки. Но в этом случае тебе, скорее всего, все же пришлось бы переехать на другой континент. Затем. Можно поштучно уничтожить всех человеков, кто знал о твоем участии в исследовании внеземного разума - Гир, за несколько часов пребывая на вашей базе в маскировке технического специалиста, успел найти файлы с полным перечнем сотрудников. Затем. Можно уничтожить сам лабораторный комплекс с базой данных. Затем… Впрочем, - Зим наконец сделал небольшую паузу в ускоренном потоке слов, продолжая наблюдать за реакцией Диба, шокированного его прозорливостью, - ты ведь сейчас думал вовсе не о таких вариантах, верно, человеко-Диб?

С этими словами иркенец легко вскочил с кресла, скорее напоминающего королевский трон, и, сделав буквально шаг навстречу, подошел почти вплотную к Дибу. Выражение лица Зима оставалось непроницаемым, но Диб заметил, что здоровой правой рукой иркенец слегка теребил окантовку туники униформы, как будто нервничал. Левая повисла как макаронина, облаченная в мудреную фиксирующую конструкцию.

- Сейчас я думал о том, восстановится ли твоя рука, - признался Диб.

- А, это… - Зим пренебрежительно щелкнул кончиком указательного пальца здоровой руки по металлофиксатору больной. - Гир нашел и забрал то, что вы отрезали. Человеческие условия хранения, конечно, ненадлежащие… Была проведена некрэктомия, аутопластика дефектов, микрохирургия восстановления нервных окончаний и прочие оперативные вмешательства. Нужно еще несколько дней обождать.

- То есть все будет в порядке? – невольно вырвалось у Диба.

- Волнуешься, сможешь ли справиться с одноруким иркенским Завоевателем? - Зим заулыбался в ответ. – Ладно, достаточно лжи… Компьютер!

- Да, хозяин, - незамедлительно отозвался искусственный интеллект.

- Подготовь космокатер, вылет на Землю! – скомандовал Зим.

- Погоди… - Диб, в порыве остановить выполнение сомнительного распоряжения о возвращении на родную планету, хотел было схватить иркенца за руку сдерживающим жестом, но вовремя одернулся. – Собираешься на Землю? Знаешь, ведь ФБР за тобой следили всегда! Они на самом деле не такие слепые, как нам раньше казалось. На этот раз они не будут церемониться.

- И что с того? – левая, более короткая, антенна Зима вопросительно изогнулась.

Диб, наверное, уже сотый раз за весь этот тяжелый разговор с иркенцем признался себе, что решительно ничего не понимает. То ли Зиму было действительно наплевать на свою жизнь, то ли он что-то задумал. Очередной план завоевания Земли?

- Как что? Тебя же снова поймают!

Иркенец пожал плечами.

- И кто бы мог подумать. Ха-ха-ха! – громко рассмеялся он. - Ты ведь все равно решил исправить свою БОЛЬШУЮ ошибку, верно? Может, если вернешь не только меня, но и привезешь моего робота, заставишь говорить, рассекретить деятельность пака - и в самом деле простят? Рискнешь, а, человеко-Диб?

И тут до Диба наконец дошло, к чему Зим клонит.

- Совсем с ума сошел? Неужели считаешь, что я верну тебя властям?

- А в чем проблема? Гравитации здесь нет, где находится шлюз с космокатером – уже знаешь, - с этими словами Зим кивнул на карман форменной туники Диба, куда тот засунул планшет.

- И ты даже не будешь сопротивляться, если я захочу тебя обездвижить и доставить на Землю? – язвительно уточнил Диб, понимая, что ничего путного с его одностороннего желания прямолинейно и спокойно обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию все равно не выйдет. Иркенец его провоцировал. И весьма успешно.

Зим лениво зевнул, почесывая правой рукой спину.

- Я же тебе уже говорил: можешь делать, что хочешь. Конечно, портить замечательные нежные кожаные покровы иркенской элиты своими грязными слюнями, заставляя молчать, вовсе не обязательно. На этот раз Компьютер не запрограммирован на противодействие.

- Врешь! – ахнул Диб.

- Можешь проверить, - снова пожал плечами Зим. - Детали - на твое усмотрение, человеко-Диб. Гир тоже не будет сопротивляться. Ты сказал, что хочешь на Землю и знаешь, что нужно делать. Вперед!

Диб некоторое время вглядывался в спокойные непроницаемые глаза Зима – тот не шевелился и просто ждал реакции человека.

Однако Диб не понял и половины из того, что произнес враг! Какие еще слюни? Какого лешего иркенцу добровольно стремиться к тому, чтобы помереть? Что проверить?.. Чтобы в этом разобраться нужно время, нельзя сейчас возвращаться на Землю.

Диба вдруг осенило.

- Нет.

- Что нет? – нахмурился Зим.

- Ты ведь сказал, что я могу делать что хочу? – невзначай уточнил Диб.

- Да, - пожал плечами иркенец. – И ты хочешь на Землю, вернуть свой статус, еще раз удостовериться в том, как нелегко убить представителя иркенской элиты. Затем - подарить сестре сувенир с моей марсианской базы, на которой впоследствии ваши власти построят стратегический военный объект. Разумеется, если ты догадаешься, как не дать ей самоуничтожиться, и затем…

Но на этот раз Диб перебил Зима.

- Нет. Я никуда не поеду и останусь здесь. Именно этого я сейчас хочу, поскольку ты, похоже, не собираешься мне ничего рассказывать о том, что происходит… и что произошло. Но рано или поздно я все выясню, и тогда… захочу вернуться на Землю.

- Хм, раньше ты не выказывал интереса остаться на моей базе, хотя я не раз предлагал, - нейтральным тоном заметил Зим, хотя Диб ожидал от иркенца более вразумительной реакции на свое самоуверенное заявление, чем нервозное подергивание иркенской униформы, от которой Зим уже отодрал небольшой кусочек. - Впрочем, если уж решил пока не возвращать властям, то… сейчас оставь меня, не трогай? Не то, чтобы мне было особо противно, просто есть некоторые остаточные психомоторные реакции на твои недавние оперативные вмешательства, скоро пройдет.

И только после этих слов Диб заметил, что, оказывается, держит Зима за локоть больной руки и слегка задевает недвижимые пальцы боком.

Диб тут же смутился: как неловко!

Поскольку Зим оставался на месте, не пытался одернуться либо отвести руку врага, Дибу пришлось самому отстраниться и отойти на несколько шагов назад в сторону коридорчика, ведущего к подъемнику.

- Компьютер! – сделал запрос Зим. - Космокатер готов?

- Да, хозяин, - незамедлительно отозвался искусственный интеллект. - Подстыковка боковых гондол для провизии проведена успешно. Активирован невидимый режим.

- Отлично, нам нужно пополнить запасы земной еды, а также воды и ее съедобных производных. И еще, пожалуй, земной формы одежды. За ними полетит Гир, - и, уже обращаясь к Дибу, Зим добавил. - Через планшет, которым ты пользовался, можешь выйти на связь с сестрой.

Диб прикусил нижнюю губу.

- Зим…

- Ну?

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что мое отношение к тебе не изменилось? - чистосердечно признался Диб.

- Взаимно… - бодро кивнул Зим и добавил. - Можешь выбрать себе другое помещение для обитания на том же уровне моей базы, где жил раньше, если прежнее по каким-то причинам не устраивает твой переборчивый человеческий организм.

Диб машинально кивнул в ответ и вызвал подъемник.

Иркенец и раньше вел себя странно, но после нескольких месяцев пребывания в руках у исследователей в качестве опытного объекта настоящая линия поведения иркенца не вписывалась совершенно ни в какие рамки. Самый очевидный ответ подразумевал то, что после всех издевательств над его организмом при восстановлении пака нарушились когнитивные функции мозга Зима – иркенец просто сошел с ума.

Однако что-то все же подсказывало Дибу, что это не так, а Зим… то ли чего-то хочет от него добиться, то ли... Диб был готов откровенно извиниться за все содеянное, признать свою неправоту, однако иркенец не дал ему этого сделать. В алогичном поведении Зима крылось что-то другое, и в этом Диб собирался разобраться.

Зим упомянул несколько деталей, но этого было слишком мало, чтобы понять, чего тот хочет. Очевидно, что иркенец рассчитывал: Диб помнит какие-то важные ключевые моменты, и был разочарован, что это оказалось не так... В общем, возвращение на Землю пока подождет. А еще, раз появилась такая возможность, можно спокойно скрупулезно поразбираться в иркенской технике и технологиях. Когда еще представится подобный шанс? Если Зим действительно не против…

Диб нахмурился.

К чему все это нелепое гостеприимство, включая намек на смену одежды и очередное пафосное самопожертвование, на этот раз на словах? После всего, что произошло, что Диб сделал и не сделал, ПОЧЕМУ? Почему Зим был почти уверен, что его враг не воспользуется ситуацией и, раскаиваясь в поспешном импульсивном проступке, тут же не поспешит вернуть обратно на исследовательскую базу землян? Похоже, иркенец считает, что Диб не передумает? Так ли это в действительности? Что Зим проверяет, на что провоцирует?

- Отлично, эксперимент почти завершен, - успел услышать Диб, прежде чем подъемник отвез его обустраиваться на новом временном месте обитания уже не в статусе пленника, а в невероятном статусе… гостя? Или кого?

Диб не догадывался, что именно иркенец, последние несколько минут так широко ему улыбавшийся, имел в виду и к кому обращался, произнося эти слова. Но собирался в самый короткий срок во всем разобраться.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Несмотря на нереально щедрое предложение Зима, Диб не позвонил ни Газ, ни отцу. В нем крылся подвох - Диб прекрасно понимал, что после всего, что произошло, ФБР следит за каждым шагом его родственников и знакомых. Даже если агентура не сможет определить, откуда пришел сигнал, Диб не хотел, чтобы у кого-то из тех, кто был ему небезразличен, возникли из-за него неприятности. Если же Газ сообщат, что ее брат пропал в неизвестном направлении, она не будет особо переживать, так как знает, что Диб может бросить все дела и погнаться за сверхъестественным на другой континент, если не дальше. Что касается Мембранера-старшего, то он вряд ли серьезно воспримет информацию о том, что сын в очередной раз пропал. Для отца главное, чтобы Диб не пропускал важные общественные мероприятия и семейные обеды, которые, как и раньше, случались не чаще, чем раз в году.

Диб надеялся, что власти все же не смогут отследить передвижения Гира, который должен был полететь на Землю за продуктами, но задерживался на карнавале в Рио. О перемещениях иркенского робота сообщил Компьютер – в ответ на попытку Диба поговорить с искусственным интеллектом, тот, вопреки ожиданиям, оказался относительно разговорчивым относительно всяких рядовых вопросов. А именно: Диб узнал, где можно взять еду, где «помыться» и в каком из кабинетов можно воспользоваться поисковой системой. Однако на вопрос о данных несколькомесячной давности Компьютер сообщил, что у него нет файлов орбитальной станции и земной базы, так как он в последнее время работает автономно и не имел непосредственной связи с искусственным интеллектом земной базы, иначе бы уже давно самоликвидировался согласно предписанию работы иркенского оборудования в форс-мажорных обстоятельствах.

Проверив точную дату отключения от общей сети, Диб узнал, что и она совпадает с датой его похищения. Еще одна загадка. Впрочем, этот факт в очередной раз подтверждал предположение Диба, что Зим что-то знал наперед. Но в таком случае, почему иркенец не воспрепятствовал приближающейся катастрофе? Не мог же он просто так без сопротивления сдаться властям? Зачем? Или действительно попал в ловушку?

И все же, насчет файлов, возможно, если они не дублировались в режиме онлайн, могли ли они быть загружены дополнительно и спрятаны в скрытых папках? Если Зим заранее знал, что произойдет с его наработками за столько лет, он, скорее всего, где-то сохранил информацию, а этот новый Компьютер был не уполномочен ее выдавать.

Иркенца Диб не видел с момента их последнего и единственного разговора: тот ясно дал понять, что не желает общаться в ближайшее время. Да и Диб не особо много гулял по базе, чтобы случайно натолкнуться на ее хозяина, отвлекаясь буквально только на сон и еду - все остальное время он проводил за инфопанелью в одном из кабинетов базы. Диба приятно удивил тот факт, что возможности доступа к помещениям и оборудованию базы после разговора с иркенцем были расширены. Но изначальные планы поковыряться во всяких приборах Диб решил отложить на потом, после того, как разберется в более актуальных вопросах.

Он методично просматривал файл за файлом, открытых для общего доступа. В итоге - узнал много нового о системе обеспечения марсианской базы кислородом, которая активировалась за день до того, как Гир привез на нее Зима и Диба, о климатконтроле, об общих параметрах системы безопасности, о принципе координированного Компьютером функционирования отдельных компартментов базы и т.д. Также Диб узнал, где находится выход на поверхность и что можно воспользоваться скафандром для выхода наружу.

В какой-то момент времени, проведя за монитором больше 12 часов подряд, Диб понял, что если просидит в поисках зацепки еще хоть один час, то просто сойдет с ума. Поэтому он решил, раз уж есть такая возможность, выйти на поверхность планеты, проветриться.

Необходимый для подобных вылазок инвентарь находился во временно пустом доке для космокатера. К радости Диба, скафандр оказался очень легким, поддерживал комфортную для тела температуру и не стеснял движений. Разобравшись как им пользоваться, он обнаружил, что снаряжение выдерживает перепады внешних температур до нескольких десятков тысяч градусов, а в зависимости от силы притяжения планеты для удобства передвижений можно корректировать вес костюма. Понятие «корректировка на тяготение» вызвало в голове у Диба некий отклик, навеяв смутные ощущения чего-то знакомого, но как он ни старался, не смог вспомнить никаких событий в своей жизни, связанных с избирательной гравитацией. Зато в закоулке, ведущим из ангара к шлюзу, Диб обнаружил марсоход.

Устройство передвижения, по крайней мере внешне, было на удивление похоже на изобретенный человеческой инженерной мыслью аналог – шесть колес с сервоприводами, камеры, манипуляторы, однако дополнительно были оборудованы два водительских места. Бегло просмотрев информацию об этой машине, которую запросил на ближайшем информационном табло, Диб узнал, что щупы со встроенными анализаторами позволяли совершать анализ минералогии пород, почв и состав атмосферы in situ и cito!, результаты поддавались статистической обработке и сразу же выводились на монитор. В аппарате была предусмотрена возможность авто-навигации и ручного управления, система эффективного анализа препятствий и преодоления увязания в мягком грунте, протекторный экран от излучения, перепадов температур и пылевых бурь. В качестве источника питания использовались не солнечные батареи, а иркенское топливо, позволяющее развивать скорость движения марсохода в десятки тысяч раз превышающую способности лучших земных планетоходов.

Все это в комплексе позволило Дибу безопасно попутешествовать по относительно большой поверхности планеты: протяженным долинам, спуститься в несколько каньонов, запечатлеть на камеру и проанализировать физические параметры пыльных вихрей. Диб даже нашел несколько любопытных мест на поверхности, напоминающих водную эрозию.

Вылазка наверх позволила ему немного разгрузить мозги, однако, несмотря на смену обстановки и живой интерес к физическим характеристикам и климату безлюдной планеты, Диб не на минуту не забывал, где находится, и чьей волею сюда попал.

Чувство голода заставило его закончить любознательную прогулку, продлившуюся несколько часов. Возвращаясь назад на базу, у Диба возникло неприятное подозрение, что иркенец его обманет, не пустит обратно, и в итоге Диба ожидает мучительная смерть от нехватки кислорода или обезвоживания. Однако ничего подобного не произошло: не успел он приблизиться к шлюзу, как проход внутрь открылся. Как будто кто-то поджидал его возвращения.

Избавившись от скафандра, который, впрочем, не причинил при прогулке особых неудобств, Диб отправился на склад с провизией - запастись впрок пищей и питьем, чтобы продолжать работу по поиску информации. После посещения склада, несмотря на увещевания Компьютера, что пора пройти физпроцедуры, он вернулся на свое уже привычное «рабочее» место.

Проветривание головы дало свои результаты – Диб осознал, что все это время пытался найти ответы там, где их не было, в то время как всё, что могло пролить свет на прошлое, настоящее и будущее точно существует в другом месте - хранится в его голове. И если возможности иркенской медицины позволяют проводить сложнейшие оперативные вмешательства и восстанавливать функции даже некротизированных участков отрезанной руки, то, возможно, они помогут такому условно простому существу, как Диб, вернуть память? По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось в это верить.

И поисковик подтвердил его предположения: на базе действительно существовали устройства для проведения сложных манипуляций, вплоть до вмешательств на уровне отдельных нейронов, способных оказывать лечебное воздействие на мозговую деятельность. Диб узнал, что подобная терапия не была включена в программу восстановления его организма после травмы, так как, согласно оценке Компьютера, заблокированные воспоминания могли вызвать серьезную психологическую травму у пациента, а опыта по лечению человеческих расстройств психики у него не было.

Какие именно у Компьютера были основания полагать, что Диб может тронуться умом после восстановления памяти, он толком не понял. Возможно, и эта информация хранилась в скрытых файлах, которые он уже несколько суток подряд тщетно пытался найти - без специального шпионского оборудования, которым он пользовался раньше для перепрограммирования корабля иркенки Так и которое осталось на Земле, ничего не получалось. Значит, следовало все-таки попробовать другой способ, рискнуть, тем более что он не собирался восстанавливать в полном объеме детские или подростковые воспоминания, а всего лишь то, что случилось несколько месяцев назад.

Не может же он вечность торчать на этой базе на чужой планете, даже если Гир будет регулярно (а это очень сомнительно) привозить сюда пропитание с Земли. Какой в этом смысл? Зим, похоже, на то и рассчитывает, что Диб вспомнит что-то важное, и тогда они наконец смогут решить все… недоразумения.

Нужный Дибу прибор находился в лаборатории по соседству с тем модулем, в котором он впервые очнулся на этой базе. Зашел Диб туда без проблем – как при входе во все помещения этого уровня ему не требовалось продемонстрировать сетчатку или вводить пароль. Само помещение было очень маленьким – всего около шести квадратных метров - даже меньше, чем кабинет с инфопанелью, в котором он в последние дни проводил все свободное время. В центре располагалась кушетка, по периферии задней стенки – стеллажи с аппаратурой, а остальные перемычки и потолок, как и многие другие коридоры и помещения базы, были «украшены» всяческой проводной арматурой. И, разумеется, стены были декорированы в излюбленной иркенцем яркой гамме цветов.

Диб подошел к пользовательскому интерфейсу, который проецировался над спинкой кушетки. Браузер оказался очень простым для взаимодействия, и Диб почти сразу нашел и вызвал программу «Работа с мозгом». Едва он это сделал, как пол возле лежака, до того казавшийся монолитным, разошелся в стороны в нескольких местах, и из-под него, будто при ускоренных кадрах, демонстрирующих рост бамбука, «выросла» аппаратура, которая, словно челюсти гигантского тираннозавра, «сомкнулась» над кушеткой.

Описать наблюдаемое движение аппаратуры без использования метафор Дибу было бы сложно. Он отметил про себя, что хорошо было бы, чтобы руководил процессом восстановления памяти оператор, а он сам, как и следует пациенту, просто лежал на кушетке – ведь для того, чтобы попасть внутрь устройства, Дибу придется туда вползать. Однако Компьютер не был запрограммирован к экспериментальной работе со сложной аппаратурой, требующей непосредственного присутствия оператора и ручного управления, а Гир до сих пор не вернулся. Впрочем, Диб и не попросил бы его, уж слишком ненадежным помощником был иркенский робот, а тем более казалось нелепым поручать Гиру работу с такими деликатными материями, как человеческий мозг. Разумеется, речь о том, чтобы просить помочь Зима, не шла.

Диб начал просматривать варианты дальнейших команд. Для начала, набрав в поисковой строке вид homo sapiens, он очень обрадовался, что в программу подгрузилась база данных для работы с человеческим мозгом, причем обновленная версия, а затем появился запрос на конкретное проведение манипуляций. Дибу стало несколько не по себе, когда он полистал каталог предложений и обнаружил в нем вовсе не такие безобидные варианты вмешательств как «краниотомия», «эндартерэктомия», «стентирование» и прочие, иллюстрированные соответствующими модельными примерами. Впрочем, информацию о том, как именно его лечили после травмы, нанесенной службой безопасности лабораторного комплекса, он и здесь не нашел.

Будучи не особо компетентным в иркенских медицинских терминах, Диб переиначил тип запроса – не по названию вмешательства, а по конечному предназначению - и тогда искомую команду для поиска и восстановления блокированных участков памяти он обнаружил почти сразу. Устройство предлагало методом виртуального мозгооэндоскопирования найти проблемные области лимбической системы, восстановить нарушения в нейронной сети, корректируя работу соответствующих нейронных связей, регенерировать потенциалы действия с помощью специальных наноэлектродов.

Диб долго не думал и сразу согласился, подтверждая запрос, – других вариантов все равно не было. Затем интерфейс предложил ему пройти тестирование на базисные неврологические отклонения и запустил команду на проведение первичного обследования с целью выявить зоны, ответственные за долговременную память, в которых произошел «сбой». Это заняло немного времени. После этого устройство предложило Дибу выбрать объем терапии – от «легкого» до «полного». Предварительные расчеты гласили, что возможность полного восстановления памяти событий последних двух месяцев составляет 86%.

Диб, разумеется, очень обрадовался подобным предсказаниям успеха, ведь это были весьма неплохие проценты возможности восстановить события прошлого. И, конечно, он решил рискнуть, выбирая «полный» вариант, несмотря на то, что на проекционном экране появился длинный перечень побочных эффектов, с которым Диб решил даже не ознакамливаться. Неудобство состояло лишь в том, что пришлось поставить таймер на отсрочку, а затем быстренько забраться внутрь новообразованной камеры с манипуляционной системой.

Едва он разместился на кушетке, как устройство активировалось, и Диба обездвижили механические ремни. Он услышал движение миниатюрных механизмов над головой и немного успокоился, когда не почувствовал ожидаемой боли при их подсоединении. А затем, буквально через минуту, постепенно начал вспоминать.

_Сердце перестало выстукивать барабанную дробь_

_После того, как Диб снова пришел в себя и снял повязку, – мир обрел доселе невиданную четкость_

_Понежившись несколько минут в теплой ванне_

_Он снова в своей камере_

_Дибу кажется, что все это он уже когда-то видел_

_Дибу даже показалось, что он когда-то уже видел точно такие же кресла_

_Какие-то жизненные моменты казались ему смутно знакомыми, часто возникало ощущение дежа-вю_

Да, у него ведь неоднократно в последнее время появлялось ощущение, что все, что происходит вокруг – совсем не ново, что он когда-то уже все это видел. Но почему?

_Д__о того, как помахать орбитальной станции на прощание рукой, ему приходит в голову одна идея_

_Зонд будущего__ - __П__ринудить человека изменить свое мнение_

_Виртуальный мир__ - __Диб получает все необходимое для замечательного существования_

_НЕТ! Только не __это!_

_Наступал новый день и иркенец убирал свои электроды_

_Срок командировки Гира__…_

Так вот оно что! Диб был прав - Зим обладал информацией о будущем и воспользовался ей!

_Космит его использовал самым мерзким образом__!_

_Сон о своем настойчивом желании прорваться в коллектив научных сотрудников_

_Момент сладкого триумфа над бездыханным изувеченным тельцем иркенского завоевателя_

Конечно, какие могут быть теплые чувства, после того, как иркенец в очередной раз похитил Диба и организовал ему ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНУЮ жизнь?

_Диб содрогнулся от отвращения, вспомнив картинку полуобожженного-полуобмороженного полутрупа пришельца со снятой кожей_

_Признай, что ты счастлив видеть, как убиваешь меня__!_

_Нет! __Я не сделаю этого_

Но все же сделал…

_Собственное низкое предательство_

_Нужно воспользоваться такой ситуацией, когда Зим будет не настороже_

_Испытывает что-то вроде неловкости, сравнивая собственный и иркенский подходы по отношению к объекту исследований_

_Диб жалкий и ничтожный_

Значит, вот как все произошло…

_Зим внимательно смотрел в глаза Диба и склонялся над ним все ниже и ниже__..._

_Зачем нужна виртуальная реальность, если тебе все и без нее ясно?_

Благодаря затее Зима у него был секс с виртуальной Гретой. Еще один метод воспитания, не иначе

_"Спасти Зима" – Диб выжил_

_Спасательная капсула отстыковалась от станции _

Диб сумел отметить про себя, что новоприобретенные воспоминания шли то связно, то беспорядочным потоком – то, что случилось раньше вперемешку с тем, что произошло позже. Причем это было не просто эхо видеокартинок – Диб вспоминал звуки, свои мысли, ощущения. Однако все чередовалось в таком быстром темпе, что у него начала болеть голова.

_Казалось, Зим спешил и был чем-то озабочен_

_Н__еспособность Компьютера, которому уже давно пора поменять мозг, решить какую-то проблему_

_Здесь безопасно, а по остальным помещениям гуляют… мозгожерки!_

Верно, там была генетическая лаборатория с вышедшими из-под контроля монстрами.

_До шлюпочной палубы было недалеко_

_Вымазался в чем-то липком _

_Проверил распухшую окровавленную левую ногу в изодранных штанинах, покрытых слизью синеватого оттенка_

_Ощупал левое плечо_

_Оружие вываливается наружу_

_Надо постараться целиться точнее_

Куриная ножка? Нет, это лапы чудовища. А монстр не один. И они хотели его сожрать!

_Суп слишком жидкий!_

_Блинчики с мясом, салат из спаржи__…_

_Значит, Диб ошибся, все же не Гир выбирал ему еду…_

Действительно странно. Зим в некотором роде о нем заботился и впоследствии спас жизнь. Почему?

_Это неправильный вопрос. Человеко-Диб мыслит узколобо и не настроен понять суть эксперимента._

_Сосредоточие мысле-желаний Диба – это смерть иркенского завоевателя_

_Вроде бы недавно он довольно ярко представлял себе все эти подробности и радовался_

_Для тебя я злобный пришелец_

_Что будет после того, как я убью тебя во сне?_

_Всему свое время_

_От роли экспериментатора - к статусу объекта исследований, от свободы - к плену_

_Промаршировав несколько шагов, передумал и снова развернулся к пленнику_

_Все, что происходит – искривленная интерпретация _

_Другие исследования_

Но зачем Зиму вдруг понадобилось менять образ мышления давнего врага?

_И__ркенец, будучи социальной единицей, никогда не разделял таких простых человеческих понятий как личное пространство, деликатность, невмешательство_

_П__рограммируя аппаратуру, необходимую для слежки за действием, происходящем во сне пленника_

_Почему иркенец показывал пленнику эти сны?_

_Фактаж… Какой фактаж?_

А почему Дибу не удалось сбежать раньше?

_Вместо того, чтобы попытаться сбежать, Диб послушно забрал сверток_

_Нужно выбираться из плена - Заставить освободить_

_Проблема заключалась в том… - Локальная гравитация_

_Руки оставались словно примагниченными к поверхности_

_Поиски слабого места в кубе были чреваты ожогами, активацией лазеров либо подачей усыпляющего газа и поднятием тревоги_

_Для открытия нужен код доступа_

_Пароль - Зим, какой пароль?_

Надо же, какая коварная уловка. Наверное, Зим очень доволен своей находкой с паролем.

_Нельзя позориться перед врагом_

_Зим находился почти рядом_

_Момент был испорчен_

_Наша совместная проблема…_

_Диб еще раз хмыкнул_

_Я бы не советовал тебе этого делать. Оставайся здесь_

_Испытывай благодарность_

_Неумелые попытки Диба обернуть ситуацию под свой контроль_

_Ты хочешь мне показать, как мои останки соскребают с кафеля и мы вдвоем возносимся на небеса?_

_Ты почти угадал_

_Почему иркенец не попытался снова его укусить__?_

_Зим ведет себя слишком беспечно!_

_Два блестящих фасеточных глаза, улыбка-зиппер _

_Выбиваемся из графика, пора возвращаться в реальность, сон закончен_

_Зим, скривившись, чувствительно ткнул в левое плечо Диба кончиком заостренного пальца_

_Холодно… Обмороженные пальцы_

_Счастье - Наконец я еду домой!_

_Створки «томографа» закрылись__ - __я не могу ничего изменить_

_Ложь! - __Так было задумано!_

_Диб знает, что плачет навзрыд, но не может понять причину истерики _

_От боли его уже мутило_

От боли его уже мутило и на самом деле – мигрень все усиливалась и усиливалась, а на глазах даже выступили слезы. Дибу казалось, что его мозги от перенапряжения просто выворачивались наизнанку, сплющивались в блин и растягивались словно жвачка. Забытое «выстреливало» на полотно памяти подобно артиллерийским снарядам, поражая болевым шоком физическую оболочку. Подобную сильную тянущую боль в голове он когда-то уже испытывал - когда баловался с очередным отцовским изобретением, в итоге через его голову смогли пролезть всякие чудовища, он сам, и Зим.

- Достаточно! - откуда-то как будто издалека и с высоты донесся приказ последнего. Но этот голос не имел ничего общего с голосами воспоминаний, возрождающихся в его памяти.

Нет, рано! Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, он выдержит…

Но боль уже стала быстро утихать, а бегущая строка новых воспоминаний перед глазами резко остановилась. Диб ощущал уползающие от его головы кабели, послабляющие захват и в конце концов исчезающие в боковых отделениях аппарата фиксаторы положения тела. Он снова видел потолок тубуса, раскрывающийся в стороны двумя створками, а затем, за дальнейшей ненадобностью, вернувшиеся снова под пол; яркое освещение помещения, на фоне которого появилось и приблизилось к Дибу какое-то мутное зеленое пятно.

Все еще расфокусированным после болезненной терапии взглядом Диб все же сумел разглядеть расплывающуюся голову Зима, которая неодобрительно качала из стороны в сторону.

- Что?.. – прокашлялся Диб, когда обрел дар речи. – Что тебе нужно? Зачем прервал сеанс? Я собирался узнать все забытое…

Однако в ответ на порыв Диба снова привести прибор в действие, иркенец чем-то мягким и прохладным дотронулся до его левого виска, и Дибу, после этого прикосновения Зима, почему-то перехотелось возражать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ощущение ментолового холодка приносило покой его перетруженной голове. А затем иркенец что-то вколол ему в вену, и стало совсем хорошо и почти безразлично ко всему, в том числе – к восстановленной в памяти огорошивающей информации об авантюре Зима.

- Нет, - твердо заявил иркенец, - это опасно для твоего нормального функционирования.

- Но я же остался здесь, на твоей базе, чтобы все выяснить, - попытался уже спокойным тоном объяснить свои поступки Диб. - Ты ведь был не против, скорей, сам на это благословил. Компьютер не предоставил данных, поэтому я должен…

- Вот как, значит, остался только чтобы выяснить… - задумчиво произнес Зим, заканчивая вытирать зеленой губкой, которую держал в выздоровевшей левой руке, вспотевший лоб и шею все еще лежавшему на кушетке Дибу. – Ну, теперь ты помнишь достаточно...

С этими словами иркенец отстранился и презрительным жестом выбросил губку в шредер, подсоединенный к системе канализации.

- Для чего? – Диб уже ощутил быстро восстановившуюся способность концентрации мыслей, а теперь, наконец, смог достаточно собраться с силами, чтобы приподняться на локтях. Руки почти не дрожали.

- Когда окончательно придешь в себя, спускайся на минус третий этаж в конструкторскую. Подъемник – возле шкафа управления с воздухораспределительным блоком. Там и поговорим.

Не дожидаясь ответа своего давнего врага, Зим, заложив руки за спину, покинул медицинский модуль.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

- Ну же, бери булочку, бери, бери, бери! А вот еще одна… и еще… и еще…

- Отстань от меня, ну, пожалуйста, а? – попросил Диб, сбрасывая с лежака массу хлебобулочных изделий, которые Гир не переставая вытягивал из своей необъятной головы и предлагал ему, и попутно вышвырнул самого робота из помещения. Подумав секунду, Диб забаррикадировал вход подвернувшейся под руку тяжелой арматурой.

Гир вернулся на базу всего несколько часов назад, но уже успел надоесть Дибу до такой степени, что тот всерьез задумался над тем, не сдать ли на исследования вместо Зима его настырного иркенского робота.

Гир, разумеется, и не думал успокаиваться, и начал с той стороны противно скрести по железу люка. Создавалось впечатление, что он поставил за цель свести Диба с ума, хотя тому и без сумасшествия робота хватало восстановленной «приятной» информации для размышлений.

Хотя Зим прервал сеанс восстановления памяти Диба и ввел ему какой-то анестетик, так что голова с тех пор больше не болела, мысли Диба были крайне мрачного порядка, и надеяться на то, что в ближайшем будущем сам собой мог появиться приемлемый выход из ситуации, не приходилось.

Диб не видел Зима сутки, но, несмотря на приглашение и то, что переизбыток волнительной информации в целом особо не повлиял на его умственные процессы (Диб по большому счету и не рассчитывал, что во время похищения человека Зим будет творить с ним на орбитальной станции что-то хорошее, да и произошло это почти пол года назад, а что вычурная логика иркенца порой приносила беду самому Зиму, для Диба давно тоже было общеизвестным фактом), пока не был готов к серьезному разговору. И не потому, что ему стала известна забытая информация, которая, вопреки его надеждам, ничуть не помогла поиску решения, что нужно делать дальше. Скорей наоборот – все еще больше запуталось, и он не мог определиться в собственных чувствах.

Все настолько перемешалось в его жизни: прошлое, настоящее, будущее, что судить о том, что было на самом деле, чего не было, где было начало, исход, где результат, в чем состояли причинно-следственные связи между теми или иными событиями было настолько трудно определить, что Диб после нескольких часов безуспешных попыток разобрать все по полочкам и в последовательности, в конце концов перестал пытаться это делать и решил попробовать воспринимать все события через призму моментных данностей.

Например, сейчас он находится в условном плену у иркенца. Тот предоставляет ему относительную свободу действий и необходимые условия для существования. Возможность дальнейшего сохранения таких условий неопределена. Возвращение на Землю затруднительно. Что дальше?

Иркенец, похоже, благодаря посылке из будущего наконец-то понял, что на Земле ему делать нечего и завоевать эту планету не удастся. Возвращаться на Ирк он вряд ли захочет, так как не выполнил задание. Значит, вполне возможно, что он обоснуется на Марсе надолго либо улетит куда-нибудь подальше - и от Земли, и от своего начальства. А что же Диб? Что ему делать?

Дальнейшее сосуществование после всего, что произошло между ними, казалось абсурдным. Впрочем, не менее абсурдным, чем явно выраженное стремление Зима, по крайней мере пока, оставить Диба при себе. Но зачем он ему нужен? Захочет проводить новые опыты? Но почему сразу не закрыл Диба в какой-нибудь клетке, почему позволил добровольно разбираться в пробелах памяти и, как следствие, эмоциях? Смогут ли они когда-либо преодолеть многолетнюю вражду?

Диб помотал головой.

Это исключено. Слишком много шрамов, пусть залеченных и физически не видимых, было нанесено друг другу. В чем-то Диб был неправ, в остальных 99%, конечно, был неправ Зим, но даже если допустить, что иркенец способен осознать свои ошибки, как теперь их осознает Диб, возможно ли для них обоих мирное сосуществование?

Диб снова помотал головой.

Нет. Если Зим действительно настроен на то, чтобы помочь Дибу вернуться на Землю, то следует попросить переправить его куда-нибудь в Центральную Африку. Конечно, без изначального капитала будет очень сложно, фактически, придется применить на деле теорию выживания Робинзона Крузо. С паранормальными явлениями ФБР, похоже, и без Диба отлично справится, но в любом случае жить в США он больше не сможет.

Что касается Зима… На его месте Диб бы улетел с Земли еще …дцать лет назад. Впрочем, судить о решениях иркенца сложно, так как, в отличие от людей, его пак программирует для реципиента набор качеств, которые позволяют ему упорно добиваться определенных целей. Это все равно, как если бы людей выращивали согласно промышленным и прочим потребностям и кодировали их ДНК на тот или иной психотип и определенную профессию.

При желании, оказалось, что кое-что все же можно изменить и без активного вмешательства в генотип. К примеру, Зим же в конце концов сумел примечательно доказать Дибу, что мечтать убить и убить на самом деле – далеко не одно и то же…

- Дай мячика? А?

Размышления Диба были неожиданно прерваны иркенским роботом, который, высовываясь из вентиляционного отверстия в стене, жадно тянул свои металлические рученки к голове Диба. Тот инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, и Гир, потеряв равновесие, свалился с высоты двух метров на пол.

- А я хотел поменять мячик на ватрушку! – жалобно пожаловался он Дибу, потирая ушибленную… ватрушку, а затем отправляя ее обратно в рот.

- Нет, спасибо, моя голова мне еще пригодится, - отмел щедрое предложение Гира Диб, на всякий случай отстраняясь от робота на метр в сторону.

- А на Земле так хорошо! – мечтательно произнес Гир, сменив тему. – Я ходил на дискотеку… дискотеки… множество дискотек!

Очевидно, желая наглядно продемонстрировать это самое «множество» либо свои способности к танцам, робот начал бодро подпрыгивать на месте и крутиться как волчок, размахивая руками. Диб лишний раз убедился в том, что с иркенским роботом, даже если у последнего самые мирные намерения, следует соблюдать дистанцию.

- Я тоже хочу на Землю… - тихо заметил Диб.

Робот вдруг перестал крутиться и хитро улыбнулся.

- Гир привез много земли!

- Зачем? – удивился Диб.

- Человек будет выращивать здесь свой сад-огород! – пооткровенничал Гир.

Диб был сбит с толку.

- Я? Я не умею… Зачем мне этим заниматься?

- А чем тебе здесь заниматься? – в свою очередь удивился робот, недоуменно моргая огромными бирюзовыми глазами. - Хозяин говорит, что скоро ты начнешь скучать.

- Я не… - попытался возразить Диб, но тут до него дошло. – Ты считаешь, что я здесь останусь?

Робот приблизился к Дибу и неожиданно обнял его за ногу.

- Уииии, - пропищал Гир что-то нечленораздельное… и тут же уснул.

Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, Диб снял Гира с ноги и уложил сладко подхрапывающего робота на свой лежак. Сам же тихонько вышел из модуля.

Похоже, робот всерьез считал, что Диб надолго останется на марсианской базе Зима. Диб хмыкнул - может ему здесь еще и стада овец начать разводить? Впрочем, по большому счету, вести борьбу за существование где-нибудь на отшибе на Земле казалось менее приятной перспективой в плане удобств, чем здесь. Но на Земле – люди, а здесь – сумасшедший робот и… Зим.

Диб и сам не заметил, когда успел подойти к подъемнику возле шкафа управления, ведущему в главные модули базы. Похоже, он наконец был готов поговорить с Зимом.

Вопреки его подозрениям, подъемник не запросил сличение биокода для проникновения на минус третий уровень, и Диб свободно переместился на нужный этаж. Конструкторский отсек он нашел не сразу, сперва подавшись в трансформаторную, затем – на склад «железа» для Компьютера. Оставался последний кабинет.

Диб, сделав глубокий вдох, постучал.

На этот раз никто его не пригласил войти, но как только Диб повторил стук, створки двойной двери разошлись в стороны автоматически, пропуская в просторное помещение. Стены, как и у большинства функциональных помещений всех иркенских локаций, были «декорированы» самыми различными коммуникациями: проводкой, системами вентиляции, снабжения, утилизации, безопасности, трансформаторами, распределителями, конвекторами, вмонтированными приборами и прочим. Помимо этого в левой части помещения располагалось несколько столов, на которых были размещены некие заготовки, для работы с которыми с потолка свешивались специальные манипуляторы. Также в помещении находились полупрозрачные шкафы с запасными деталями и какими-то яркими жидкостями в конических цилиндрах, оборудование, внешне похожее то ли на стиральную машину, то ли на промышленную центрифугу.

Ничего примечательного - стандартный иркенский интерьер в маджентовых тонах, куча оборудования, кабелей и несколько огромных мониторов, навешанных на стены, и компьютерных панелей для интеркома. Неким элементом новизны для Диба являлось наличие в помещении чего-то вроде большого круглого зеркала с фурнитурой, а ведь иркенец всегда более чем равнодушно воспринимал свой внешний облик. И еще – беговая дорожка возле него. Впрочем, компактная марсианская база не была орбитальной станцией с широкими длинными коридорами, здесь размять ноги было особо и негде. Единственное что, для удобства на месте Зима Диб бы выделил под спортзал отдельное помещение.

Сам иркенец находился у одной из «стиральных машин», что-то программируя на ее дисплее. Когда Диб зашел в помещение, люк устройства как раз открылся, однако Зим быстро засунул обратно то, что было достал оттуда.

Пожав плечами (ну мало ли какого очередного гетерогенного гибрида создает иркенец), Диб направился было к Зиму, однако тот сам поспешил навстречу и указал на нишу в стене, слева от входа, которую Диб сперва не заметил когда зашел в помещение. Здесь располагались несколько табуреток, приставленных к небольшому кругленькому столику, заваленному всяким барахлом.

Зим что-то щелкнул на своем планшете управления, и механические руки, тут же выросшие из потолка, убрали все лишнее, освобождая пространство. Диб молча проследовал в указанном ранее направлении, а иркенец пошел следом и сел на табурет напротив места, где присел, не ожидая разрешения, Диб. Постороннего монотонного шума работы аппаратуры, будто по мановению волшебной палочки, поубавилось.

Иркенец вопросительно смотрел на оппонента, положив подбородок на совмещенные ладонь одной руки и тыльную часть другой, упираясь локтями в стол. Диб же держал свои руки под столом, а в них вертел нашивку с эмблемой организации, где еще буквально неделю назад работал. На днях он оторвал лейбл от своего казенного медицинского костюма. Собираясь с мыслями, он разглядывал неровность стола, вызванную действием какой-то кислоты или паяльной лампы, по форме напоминающей звезду.

- Нам надо поговорить, - поприветствовал он Зима.

Иркенец просто кивнул.

- Хорошо.

- Я… наверное, отчасти я понимаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал, почему позволил отыграться этому сценарию, - начал Диб объяснять свою позицию и то, что он понял после сеанса восстановления памяти. – С одной стороны – некое выражение разочарования. Для тебя, как кибернетического организма, должно быть, было сложно осознать то, что ты, вопреки приказу, не сможешь выполнить миссию по завоеванию Земли. С другой стороны, ты решил воспользоваться информацией по-своему и поломал мое мировоззрение. Я не могу тебя за это простить. Ты, очевидно, хотел, чтобы сейчас я оценил виртуозное исполнение этого плана и твое превосходство над ситуацией? Нет, увы, я не могу понять, зачем ты прошел через все эти ужасы, если знал заранее, что этого можно избежать, зачем все эти внушенные мне моральные дилеммы, прочие сложности, психологическое давление - эти совсем не похожие на твои предыдущие опыты со мной и другими людьми. А если бы ты хоть в чем-то просчитался? Если бы я, допустим, захотел тебя дослушать, или не придумал код, или монстр бы оказался слишком проворным, или экспериментаторы переусердствовали над тобой раньше, чем в назначенный Гиру день и время для спасения? Столько всяких нюансов, как же можно было так беспечно понадеяться на непроверенную информацию о возможном будущем, мои сомнительные решения и полоумного робота? Всего лишь для того, чтобы закончить странный эксперимент с зонами счастья, перевоспитать меня, заставить стать солидарным или что ты там себе запланировал?.. Ты столько раз твердил о моем счастье. Что насчет тебя? Чего ты хочешь и добиваешься, а, Зим?

Иркенец выслушал Диба абсолютно спокойно, не прерывая его монолог и ничем не выказывая реакции на слова давнего врага. Однако последний вопрос заставил безбровые брови Зима удивленно приподняться.

- Чего я хочу и добиваюсь – это разные вещи. Я хочу завоевать Землю, но, как свидетельствуют показания зонда будущего, а его показания, как нам обоим известно, абсолютная правда, это невозможно. А вот чего я добиваюсь – тебя – у меня отлично получается.

Диб от такого неожиданного откровения поперхнулся слюной.

- Ты… ты хочешь меня?

- Я же сказал: хотеть и добиваться – разные вещи, - иркенец помотал головой. – Я добиваюсь твоей… как вы люди говорите? Лояльности, солидарности, привязанности...

- Зачем тебе это вдруг стало надо? – удивился Диб. - Ты же всегда хотел меня видеть своим рабом?

Иркенец убрал руки из-под подбородка и расплылся в лучезарной улыбке.

- Ну вот наконец-то ты видишь разницу между желаниями и их исполнениями.

- А ты сам ее видишь? – парировал Диб. – У тебя окончательно крыша поехала?

Зим задрал голову вверх и прищурился, делая вид, что внимательно разглядывает потолок помещения.

- Вроде нет, конструкция изготовлена на Ворте, все очень надежно.

- Ты издеваешься или на самом деле не понимаешь? – фыркнул Диб. – Нам нужно серьезно поговорить.

- Мы и говорим. По крайней мере, я предельно серьезен, - заверил Зим, тыкая острым пальцем, облаченным в черную перчатку, себе в грудь. – Вопрос в том, готов ли человеко-Диб к серьезному разговору.

На мгновение в воздухе повисла пауза.

- Да, я готов.

- Ну и отлично, - бодро заметил иркенец. – Чтобы твой выбор был непредвзятым по незнанию, вызванному досадной потерей памяти, теперь ты помнишь все. Или, по крайней мере, основные ключевые моменты событий, связанных со мной и тобой за последние… ну, по вашему исчислению уже больше пяти месяцев прошло, верно? А до этого мы года два вообще не виделись. Учитывая все, что произошло, в том числе много раньше – со времени моего прибытия на Землю, - самое время сделать свой окончательный выбор.

- Ты этого хочешь или добиваешься?

Зим ухмыльнулся, почесывая правый бок.

- Выбор за тобой, Диб. Зонд будущего не нужен, чтобы понять, что ты не собираешься оставаться здесь. Ты намереваешься вернуться на Землю, продолжать работать, где работал с интересующими тебя объектами для исследований, творить псевдовеликую человеческую науку, воплощая в реальность мечты твоей жизни. Общаться со своей страшной сестрой, странным отцом, копулировать с особями другого пола…

Диб не мог больше спокойно сидеть на месте, наблюдая за тем, как иркенец оставался хладнокровным словно удав, тогда как они решали, что делать дальше.

Диб встал со своей табуретки и подошел к подобию этажерки, расположенной в метре от стола, на одной из полок которой нашел отверстие для мусора и его последующей переработки. Он выбросил туда потрепанную эмблему организации и взял с другой полки какую-то штуку, напоминавшую шарикоподшипник, только мягкий и гнущийся, чтобы было чем занять увлажнившиеся руки.

- Тебе все равно? – спросил Диб, не поворачиваясь к иркенцу.

- Я не собираюсь принимать решение за тебя. Человеки ведь, как следует из опытов над ними, не любят ограничение воли. Зим излагает факты.

Голос иркенца показался Дибу прозвучавшим ближе, чем следовало ожидать, и в следующее мгновение он увидел иркенскую перчатку, протянутую сбоку со стороны его левой руки, которая терпеливо забрала из пальцев его правой подшипник. Дибу казалось, что он не только спиной и бритым затылком, а каждой клеточкой тела ощущал близость иркенца, стоявшего сзади.

- Ты… - начал было Диб.

- Не ломай, это иркенская собственность! – строго предупредил Зим, кладя подшипник на место, в то время как Диб, не особо осознавая, что делает, накрыл иркенскую трехпалую конечность своей рукой.

- Ты выздоровел, - прошептал он полушепотом.

- Функционирование в пределах нормы, - безразлично заметил Зим, позволяя Дибу обследовать свою руку на предмет гибкости суставов, способности сплести пальцы, и как результат - к чему-то вроде рукопожатия.

Диб развернулся к иркенцу, не выпуская его руки.

- Не ври, тебе же не все равно.

- Но ты все равно хочешь вернуться на Землю, - констатировал Зим, всматриваясь в глаза Диба, склонив голову на бок. Его антенны были слегка напряжены и торчали назад, но в целом он все так же не позволял себе лишнего.

- Да, - просто и честно ответил Диб.

Зим кивнул и разорвал контакт.

- Хорошо. Иди сюда.

Следуя за иркенцем, Диб вышел из ниши и они подошли к той самой «стиральной машине», с которой Зим возился, когда Диб только появился в этом помещении. Иркенец засунул руку в отверстие и достал…

- Нет! – ахнул Диб, пятясь назад при виде безобидной маленькой розовой игрушечной СВИНКИ – Убери эту мерзость!

Еще с детства он ненавидел резиновых свинок, даже простое упоминание о них вызывало у Диба дискомфорт, причину которого он до сих пор не мог понять. Конечно, не стоило сейчас демонстрировать перед Зимом эту слабость. Впрочем, иркенец, похоже, и не удивился излишне нервной реакции человека на неопасную игрушку.

- Уберу, она для этого как раз и нужна, - заверил он перепуганного Диба, - но сперва нужно включить прибор пространственно-временного замещения объектов.

Пространственно-временного замещения?

Название показалось Дибу очень знакомым, и уже через секунду он вспомнил, что такой прибор когда-то изобрел его отец. Мудреное устройство позволяло замещать предметы из прошлого предметами из настоящего, таким образом, при разумном или не очень использовании, влияя на ход событий истории. Мембранер был категорически против повсеместной эксплуатации собственного детища, считая его непродуктивным изобретением, и в результате уничтожил все прототипные модели.

Выходит, Зим построил себе нечто подобное?

- Ты собираешься изменить прошлое? - до Диба постепенно начала доходить затея Зима. - Попытаешься отменить события в исследовательском комплексе или убить меня еще в детстве?

- Последний вариант был бы забавен, но слишком мелочен и неинтересен, - задумчиво произнес Зим, нажимая какие-то большие красные кнопки и дергая за рычаги, приводящие в действие нужное ему оборудование. - И нерезультативно. Как-то раз у меня уже были подобные намерения, но я сам себя отговорил… не важно… В то время как Зим не мешал Дибу заниматься на его чудесной марсианской базе всякой ерундой с собственными мозгами, Диб не мешал Зиму. Мне удалось удачно провести экстраполирующее исследование, в результате которого была найдена отправная точка неудачной захватнической кампании на Земле. И, по моим расчетам, если исправить это событие, то все последующие события приемлемо нормализуются.

- То есть как это все? – засомневался Диб. – Ты хочешь исправить что-то, что произошло еще в Шголе? Может, похищение человеческих внутренних органов, или взрыв городского отстойника, или участие в спецвыпуске передачи «Тайные тайны»?

- Нет. Это случилось много раньше и не на твоей планете. Смотри.

С этими словами Зим подошел к «зеркалу» вплотную и нажал какую-то особую комбинацию на сенсорной панели управления. Амальгама тут же ожила и пришла в действие – на поверхности появилась рябь, которая через минуту, под действием неизвестных классической физике сил, завертелась по часовой стрелке, и постепенно перед Дибом вырисовалось изображение какой-то планеты.

Без объяснений Зима он почти сразу догадался, что это и есть тот самый Ирк. Неземная архитектура построек была выполнена в характерной цветовой гамме, формах и решениях, в воздушном пространстве парили летательные аппараты с соответствующей символикой, а местные жители - поголовно зеленокожие иркенцы в военной форме - суетились возле гигантских роботов, подобных тому, которым Зим хотел когда-то уничтожить Диба, но боевая машина самоликвидировалась. Диб сделал вывод, что локация представляет собой полигон.

- Почему именно это событие? – недоумевал Диб.

Пока устройство все еще «разогревалось» и нужно было подождать, Зим положил свинку на ближайшую тумбу, из которой достал пакетик с иркенскими хрустиками, и, громко причмокивая, поглощая содержимое, принялся объяснять.

- Речь идет о дне, когда Наивысшими было оглашено начало военной операции под названием Неминуемая Погибель 1. Завоеватель Зим, разумеется, показал себя с самой лучшей стороны, управляя Разрушителем. Если бы планета, на которой он проводил маневры, оказалась не Ирком, теперь он был бы уже главнокомандующим экспансии Империи на отдаленные галактики... Но случилось одно досадное недоразумение, которое я и собираюсь исправить.

- Стоп, погоди… - прервал его Диб. - То есть, ты хочешь изменить прошлое еще до тех пор, когда тебя послали завоевывать Землю?

- Именно, - подтвердил Зим, нажимая еще несколько кнопок, и замершая картинка пришла в движение. - Твое мировоззрение потрошителя пришельцев останется при тебе, как и вся счастливая жизнь преследователя гоблинов, клыкозубов и гамбургеров-мутантов в микробной вонючей среде вашей Земли. Зиму же не придется работать у Сизз-Лорра и получать в качестве задания эту никчемную грязную планетку. Про нее, скорее всего, вообще никто не вспомнит. Я рассчитываю, по меньшей мере, на работенку Завоевателя Ларба, с которой я, Завоеватель Зим, справлюсь непременно успешнее и быстро получу повышение.

- Значит то, что происходит теперь… нет, все то, что произошло после твоего появления на Земле, не произойдет?

- Конечно. И ты, и я обо всем забудем.

- Это же… здорово? – неуверенно произнес Диб, пытаясь уложить в голове, что все то, на что он тратил все свободное время и энергию в школьные годы – рассекречивание пришельца – в новой реальности потратит на что-то другое. Что же это будет? Как интересно!

Иркенец кивнул в ответ, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как он сам в каком-то далеком прошлом залезает на погрузочную платформу, которая доставляет его внутрь гигантского робота.

Когда тот Зим взялся за рычаги управления и был готов нажать на педаль старта, настоящий Зим выбросил в вакуумную корзину пустой пакетик из-под хрустиков и нажал на паузу.

- Вот, достаточно. Думаю, момент самый подходящий. Свинка, брошенная в прошлое, заменит робота, и Зим не сможет разрушить половину Ирка.

Диб все равно не мог поверить, что ВСЕ, что произошло между ним и иркенцем за долгие годы взаимной ненависти и к чему это привело можно так легко и просто переиграть. Это не могло быть правдой!

- Но что, если тебе предоставят другого робота или твое задание по завоеванию Земли все равно не изменится?

- А это что? – Зим вытащил из скрытого кармана униформы записку и помахал у Диба перед носом. – Здесь Зиму из прошлого указаны все активные предупреждения, которые не позволят ему провести операцию захвата родной планеты и в итоге попасть на Землю.

Диб знал, что расплывается перед иркенцем в глупой широкой улыбке, чувствуя все возрастающую эйфорию от открывающихся в случае переигрыша прошлого больших перспектив, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему даже хотелось похвалить иркенца за находчивость в решении их проблемы, но он сдержался – Зиму и без его похвал было честолюбия не занимать.

Получается, если иркенец действительно сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы не попасть на Землю, то Дибу не придется ее оборонять? Он будет заниматься всем тем, чем занимался первые десять лет своей жизни до появления в один памятный день в своем классе загримированного инопланетянина. В ФБР есть специальный секретный департамент для расследования паранормальных явлений, куда Диб, собственно, и попал по протекции отца. На их исследовательской базе – в лабораторном комплексе, где проводили опыты над Зимом, - есть куча других секретных лабораторий. Значит, даже если иркенец никогда не появится на Земле, а Диб сохранит интерес к параноральному, то рано или поздно он все равно проявит себя, а значит - сможет работать с этими объектами! Кирби ведь говорил, что ФБР наблюдало за Дибом давно. А раз нет Зима – значит, нет моральных дилемм и, соответственно, нет проступка, из-за которого Диб сейчас не может вернуться домой.

Нет будет всех этих травм, разочарований, зря потраченного времени, ведь иркенца в конце концов поймал и обезвредил вовсе не он. Перед Дибом раскроются новые возможности. И он даже не будет знать о возможном существовании другого течения жизненных событий, основу которым на долгое время заложило пребывание на Земле враждебно настроенного представителя иркенской инопланетной расы. Диб ничего не будет помнить о том, что…

Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя непрошенные лишние мысли, в которых проскальзывали некоторые позитивные моменты пребывания иркенца на Земле. К примеру, благодаря Зиму Диб научился новым технологиям в области инженерии и прикладной науки, которые по возможности применял на своих земных разработках; он узнал много интересного про отдаленные тысячами световых лет цивилизации, робототехнику и червоточины, научился планировать атаки и оборону против инопланетной инвазии. И если вдруг ситуация повторится с другим захватчиком-шпионом, Диб по многолетнему опыту знал, что нужно делать, а чего делать не стоит. Затем… были еще всякие моменты…

- Йоу?

Диб вырвался из своих бурных размышлений в реальность, когда Зим чувствительно ткнул его кончиком острого пальца в плечо.

- Я… ну да, - Диб сообразил, что иркенец собирается бросать свинку с запиской в Разрушителя и, похоже, ждет подтверждения. - Ты хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас?

- Твои варианты?

- Да нет, - отмахнулся Диб, - похоже, это действительно самый лучший вариант выхода из ситуации, в которой мы оказались. Меня смущает, что… Не смущает ли тебя, что все твои исследования Земли и ее обитателей пропадут, а, иначе, зачем было так кропотливо устраивать и осуществлять их?

Иркенец пожал плечами, нетерпеливо дергая мерзкую свинку за ушки. Диба невольно передернуло.

- Исследования закончены. Результаты удовлетворительные. Они ни на что не влияют в пределах личного пользования и не являются важными для покорения других галактик, следовательно, ими можно пренебречь.

- А что насчет земли? – поинтересовался Диб.

Зим фыркнул.

- Тебе же было сказано, что твоя планета останется в покое, чего тебе еще нужно?

- Земля, которую Гир привез сюда, чтобы мне с твоей подачи не было скучно, - пояснил Диб. - То есть, ты все же допускал возможность, что я не захочу изменять реальность и останусь здесь?

Зим закусил безгубую губу, прежде чем ответить.

- Гир, ну... Иногда болтает всякое. Земля нужна ему для… хранения арахиса!

- Вот как… - задумчиво произнес Диб. – Ладно. А если я…

С этими словами он протянул руку к Зиму и, как не сложно ему было себя пересилить, дотронулся до резиновой свинки.

- Ты не будешь против, если я сделаю это?

- Нет, нельзя! – прошипел иркенец и мгновенно спрятал игрушку за спину. – Человеко-Диб никогда не умел правильно пользоваться иркенской аппаратурой!

Вот теперь по иркенцу наконец стало видно, что он нервничал. Впрочем, Дибу тоже было неловко и как-то не по себе.

- Ладно, как знаешь, - согласился Диб, облизав сухие губы. – Тогда будем прощаться?

Ему не досталась свинка – вершитель судьбы, но его рука все еще оставалась протянутой в направлении иркенца. Диб особо не рассчитывал, что Зим захочет пожать ему руку, также как и на то, что тот передумает изменять прошлое. Они же оба это решили, верно?

Просто… так быстро все уничтожить тоже казалось неправильным.

Зим, похоже, считал иначе. Он отвернулся от Диба, убрал паузу с демонстрации видеопотока и, размахнувшись, просто бросил свинку в центр «зеркала».


	4. Epilogue

ЭПИЛОГ

Протянутая рука Диба нащупала талию Греты, и он притянул девушку к себе поближе. Она тут же проснулась и, потягиваясь, зацепила очки Диба, которые он забыл снять перед тем, как укладывался спать.

- Что, уже пора вставать? – сонным голосом спросила любовница Диба.

Он посмотрел на часы на прикроватном столике – всего шесть часов вечера. Рано.

- Можно еще часок поваляться или… заняться чем-нибудь еще… Твоя смена сегодня начинается в девять?

- Да, дорогой, - Грета перевернулась на другой бок - теперь она находилась лицом к лицу Дибу и задорно чмокнула его в подбородок. - И когда мы уже будем работать как все нормальные люди?

- Как знать, - улыбнулся Диб, целуя девушку в обнаженное плечо.

Ему очень нравилась его новая работа и, хотя трудиться приходилось в третью смену, как и Грете в баре, он уже давно привык к работе по ночам, но самое главное - наконец он занимался тем, чем всю свою жизнь хотел заниматься – изучать паранормальные явления на законной официальной основе. К сожалению, его детская мечта обнаружить на Земле инопланетянина или хотя бы осуществить контакт с представителями других цивилизаций так и не осуществилась, сколько Диб впоследствии ни провел бессонных ночей в лучшей в Америке обсерватории. В то время он параллельно работал в рамках программы SETI, финансируемой НАСА, расшифровывая сигналы радиотелескопов, и заканчивал диссертацию на менее интересную тему, так как она касалась «настоящей науки».

Зато Дибу удалось преуспеть в другом. После многих лет неудачных попыток найти реальные доказательства существования Биг Фута, несколько месяцев назад ему наконец-то это удалось, и спонсированная отцом экспедиция привезла самого настоящего живого детеныша. Этим открытием заинтересовалось ФБР, и Диб, в обмен на предоставление государству своего открытия в качестве объекта для исследований, получил должность научного сотрудника в засекреченном профильном центре, расположенном в пустыне. В этом подземном лабораторном комплексе были сосредоточены самые передовые технологии для исследования паранормального, работали лучшие специалисты, о существовании которых Диб раньше и не догадывался, ведь все его предыдущие попытки доказать реальность пересудов и легенд, а также найти единомышленников никем серьезно не воспринимались. И вот, наконец, долгожданный успех! В плюс ко всему прочему, его новая любовница – соседка по коттеджу, где Диб снимал комнату, в двух часах езды от работы, – такая сексуальная и милая, и у нее просто необычайно красивые зеленые глаза.

- Так чем ты все-таки занимаешься? – поинтересовалась Грета, забрасывая изящную ножку Дибу на талию, и он позволил ей устроиться «сверху». - Ты такой худощавый, вовсе не похож на военного, скорее на...

- Ботаника? – усмехнулся Диб, снимая мешающие очки и кладя их на прикроватный столик – он давно собирался сделать операцию по коррекции зрения, но все откладывал и откладывал, занимаясь то своими увлечениями, то диссертацией. – Учителя, клоуна, наркомана, продавца мороженого?

- И ведешь себя зачастую как пришелец, - рассмеялась Грета в перерыве между поцелуями. – Но все равно ты мне нравишься.

_Конец_


End file.
